El sueño de una fanática
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Hana Midorikawa tiene como ídolo a Kaito Kid y ella se autoproclama la fan N 1 y su sueño es conocerlo ¿podrá conseguirlo?


**En el salón de clases**

Se encontraba Hana Midorikawa, ella tenía el cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta su cintura y tenía unos ojos de color verde lo cuales miraban por la ventana, ya que no le interesaba ver lo que sucedía en la clase, porque como siempre Kaito Kuroba quien odia profundamente, utilizaba sus trucos para ver la ropa interior de Aoko, todo los días era lo mismo y es por eso que lo odiaba ya que utilizaba trucos de magia que siempre ella quiso aprender para jugar, en vez de Kaito Kid que los usaba de forma diferente y esta noche era especial ya que Kaito Kid entraría en escena y como siempre lo esperaría en su departamento porque aunque ya había intentado colarse a donde iba a ser el robo, había muchos policías que estaban en todas partes, así que nunca podía entrar a pesar de que lo deseaba

-si se apoya en el balcón, juro que no lo dejare escapar-susurro sonriendo terroríficamente con un aura espeluznante a su alrededor y es por eso que todos los compañeros de su cercanía corrían sus mesas los más lejos posible de ella-creo que parezco una psicópata-se dijo a si misma Hana ocultando su cara con su libro perdiéndose en su mundo ya que cada vez que pensaba en Kaito Kid y en las formas de atraparlo, actuaba como una demente

A ella antes no le importaba tener amigos ya que se cambiaba de escuela cada año y cada amistad que tenía se rompía, aunque esta vez era diferente ya que se podía graduar sin cambiarse de ciudad ya que le había rogado a su tío que podía vivir sola y el acepto, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 7 años y su tío la cuido en ese entonces, él convirtiéndose en su única familia y desde que esta aquí, al ver por primera vez a Kaito Kid no pudo evitar enamorarse al instante y de sus trucos de magia pero su actitud psicópata que se activa cada vez que piensa en Kid hace que pierda sus posibilidades de tener amigos y además sus niveles de socializar bajaron considerablemente

 **En la azotea**

-por fin tranquilidad sin que este ese engreído de Kaito Kuroba-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comía de su bento viendo el cielo azul-hoy va a hacer un maravilloso día

-Ah...Ah...creo...que...la perdí-dijo Kaito agitado refiriéndose a Aoko entrando a la azotea-hola nos vemos de nuevo-saludo amigable a Hana con una sonrisa en su rostro al percatarse de su presencia-siempre te encuentro en la azo...-deteniéndose de lo que iba a decir ya que Hana se levantó velozmente y paso de largo como si no existiera

-espera porque siempre me ignoras y te vas cada vez que me ves-agarrándole del brazo

-su-el-ta-me-le deletreo volteando y mirándolo fijamente con profundo odio

-entendido-dijo levantando rápidamente las manos como si hubiera cometido un crimen -sí que es terrorífica- suspiro y se deslizo por la pared sentándose en el mismo lugar que estaba anteriormente Hana mirando el extenso cielo azul

-y se fue la tranquilidad-se dijo a si misma caminando hacia su salón a esperar que toque el timbre y empiece de nuevo la clase rogando que por favor Kuroba no interrumpa la clase como otras veces con sus trucos de magia (que desea tanto aprender)

 **En el departamento (19:15 PM)**

-faltan 4 horas con 45 minutos para que el espectáculo de Kaito Kid comience-dijo emocionada mientras miraba el reloj como si este iba a avanzar más rápido

Así que miro televisión, se preparó la comida y cuando marcaron las 12 en el reloj de la cocina se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente abriendo la ventana del balcón, con una sartén en su mano (con algo tenía que noquearlo)

-mi corazón no deja de latir-tocándose el pecho-esta vez aparecerá-aseguro muy entusiasmada-no puedo esperar más-dijo alegre tirándose en su cama sonriendo como una idiota abrazándose con su almohada y acurrucándose en ella

 **En el departamento (1:02 AM)**

-¿me dormí?-se preguntó atontada al escuchar el sonido de los helicópteros y al ver hacia el balcón abrió los ojos muy grandes que parecía que se le iban a salir ya que había visto a Kaito Kid-en mi balcón, está en...en...en...-y justo antes de que grite como una fanática o mejor dicho como la fanática N°1 se tapó con sus dos manos la boca quien estaba hiperventilando por la emoción y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-espero que no se dé cuenta-pensó interiormente ya que para ella estaba haciendo un escándalo pero de todas maneras los helicópteros hacían más ruido

Así que se paró con sumo cuidado saliendo de su cama, sujeto la sartén con sus dos manos y se aproximó sigilosamente en puntillas hacia donde se encontraba su ídolo y cuando llego detrás suyo le pego fuertemente en la nuca con la sartén dejándolo inconsciente al instante provocando que se cayera su sombrero

-no lo mate ¿cierto?-se preguntó viéndolo un poco asustada ya que no estaba en sus planes asesinarlo, así que le golpeo con su pie a ver si se movía y cuando hizo una señal de vida y abría de a poco sus ojos, soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero eso provoco lamentablemente para Kid que lo golpeara de nuevo porque de ninguna manera, Hana podía dejar que despierte antes de amarrarlo

Lo arrastro asegurándose de que los helicópteros no se den cuenta y lo sentó en una silla amarrándolo con la sabana de su cama mientras se sentaba en ella esperando que despierte

-parezco una secuestradora-se dijo mirándolo todo amarrado-¿cuándo va a despertar?-se preguntó poniendo una mano en su barbilla mirando su cara la cual estaba cubierta por su monóculo-por alguna razón se me hace conocido-dijo acercándose dispuesta a sacarle el único accesorio que cubría su rostro

Um... ¿dónde estoy?-pregunto Kaito Kid abriendo lentamente los ojos confundido con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y fue justo cuando la mano de Hana se acercaba para sacarle el monóculo, retirándola al instante toda nerviosa

-e-en m-mi habitación Kaito Kid... yo... soy tu fan N°1-balbuceo toda orgullosa y Kaito al escuchar su declaración se puso a observar la habitación la cual al parecer era normal y no como se la imaginaba de una fanática

-¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Kaito Kid volteando su mirada y poniendo su atención en ella que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar

-lo siento...olvide presentarme me llamo Midorikawa Hana y ¿tu?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro era imposible ocultar su emoción que sentía en ese momento

-¡¿Hana?! ¡¿La psicópata?! P-pero se ve tan diferente cuando sonríe así (ya que la veces que sonreía parecía una demente) ¿es fanática de Kaito Kid?-se preguntó todo en su mente sin contestar a su pregunta

-oh perdón que estoy preguntando seguramente no revelarías tu identidad, no me lo digas no hay problema...jaja...por alguna razón me pareces conocido… que idiota ¿verdad?

-¿eres fan mío?-pregunto aun confundido pero manteniendo como siempre su cara de póker

-si desde que te vi haciendo tus trucos de magia me p-parecías t-tan...tan...tan MAGICO yo...yo...quiero que me digas como haces tus trucos-le dijo con un brillo en los ojos-por favor...esa es la razón de porque te secuestre, aunque a decir verdad secuestro es una palabra muy mala solo digamos que te estoy reteniendo por un tiempo...

-contra mi voluntad-añadió Kid-eso es secuestro

-quiero que me enseñes tus trucos-haciéndole caso omiso sonriendole dulcemente

-¡¿Mis trucos?!-pregunto desconcertado en voz alta-recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Hana-podía esperarme cualquier cosa...un autógrafo...un beso...sin mi consentimiento...pero que le enseñe mis trucos nunca...es una fanática singular-pensó Kaito ya que las otras fanáticas lo eran porque era apuesto y no las culpaba-un mago nunca revela sus secretos-le contesto luego de unos segundos

-entonces tómame como tu aprendiz-le dijo seriamente

-no puedo

-¿porque? sino me enseñas llamo a la policía y le aviso que estas aquí-le amenazo ya que no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente

-lo hare si me desatas

-¿y cómo sé que no escaparas?-le cuestiono desconfiada mirando detenidamente su rostro y justo cuando Kid le iba a responder, Hana se le quedo mirando por un rato largo-¿me pregunto que habrá tras el disfraz?...si se cómo eres y te saco una foto...no creo que te guste que se la muestre a la policía-le dijo en voz alta y Kid instantáneamente forcejeo lo más que pudo y antes de que se cayera para atrás, Hana sujeto la silla con una mano y con la otra le saco el monóculo dejando al descubierto la cara de Kaito Kuroba abriendo muy grandes los ojos de lo sorprendida que se encontraba y por eso soltó inmediatamente la silla lo que ocasiono que se cayera Kid

-auch-se quejó Kaito cuando sintió el impacto

-no, no, no, no puede ser-negándolo rotundamente y caminando alrededor de la silla la cual seguía tirada en el suelo y Kaito estaba amarrado -de todas las personas...de todo el mundo...porque justo tu...no...No...No-quien seguía negándolo agarrando su cabello con sus dos manos despeinándose

-nos vemos de nuevo Hana-le dijo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa mirándola de abajo

-nada de nos vemos de nuevo ¡¿qué haces disfrazado de Kaito Kid?! Tú no eres...es imposible-quien seguía sin poder creérselo

-soy lo que ves, yo soy Kaito Kid

-cállate te odio desde la primera vez que te vi...no mientas-le dijo emanando una aura negra que se estaba formando a su alrededor

-¿tiene doble personalidad?-se preguntó interiormente ya que Hana lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo y hace un rato parecía que le iba a hacer un altar

-¿cómo lo supiste? te enteraste que soy fan de Kaito Kid e hiciste un cosplay...me quisiste engañar

-¿qué te hace creer eso?-le pregunto extrañado

-porque Kaito Kid es atractivo, caballeroso y hace sus trucos de magia con elegancia todo lo contrario a ti Kaito Kuroba-apuntándolo con el dedo al decir lo ultimo

-¿porque estás hablando como si fuéramos diferentes personas?

-porque lo son

-¿no querías que te enseñe trucos de magia?

-tus trucos no me gustan, los que quiero ver son únicamente los de Kaito Kid

-te dije que somos la misma persona-dijo ya cabreándose

-no te quiero escuchar-le dijo levantando la silla del suelo y desatándole su corbata, se la ato en su boca

-voy a llamar la policía por invasión de propiedad y por disfrazarte de mí ídolo-le dijo enojada pronunciando lo último devastada

Mientras tanto Kaito seguía forcejeando a ver si podía deshacer la atadura y cuando lo consiguió sin caerse de la silla saco su bomba somnífera y la hizo estallar en el suelo justo cuando Hana iba a desaparecer de la habitación haciendo que ella cayera desmayada y Kaito saliera rápidamente por la ventana sin respirar el humo cerrándola rápidamente, cuando se percató que el humo se disipo, la abrió y acomodo la habitación de tal modo que Hana pensara que todo fue un sueño ya que no había manera que ella sepa la verdad sin querer matarlo, así que levanto a Hana para ponerla en la cama y la tapo con la sabana que lo amarro

-bueno fue un gusto conocerla señorita o eso creo... este es el adiós-se despidió tomando su sombrero que estaba en la azotea y poniéndoselo, abrió la ventana y cerro para volar con su ala delta-aunque quiero tener el placer de conocer de nuevo su dulce sonrisa-susurro

 **En el pasillo del colegio**

-Kuroba me...me...me acaba de...de...de... ¡¿sonreír?!-se preguntó muy enojada con una vena en su frente quien seguía sin poder creérselo- no, no esto deber ser un sueño-quien lo negaba rotundamente girando la cabeza para los dos lados-sí, sigo pegada a mi almohada-quien ahora subía y bajaba la cabeza rápidamente mientras murmullos se escuchaban en los pasillos

-ya se acaba de volver loca

-¿no es que siempre lo fue?

-ahora da más miedo

-¿porque estoy en el mismo salón que ella?

y más murmullos se escuchaba en el pasillo siendo ignorados por Hana que si ahora se daba cuenta que no era un sueño ya que se había pellizcado y no había despertado

-aunque esto no es un sueño, lo de anoche definitivamente lo fue-seguía diciendo, ya que se negaba a creerlo, mientras seguía parada en el medio del pasillo perdida en sus pensamientos-que la ventana este cerrada no significa nada, seguramente la cerré yo(aunque este 100% segura que no fui yo),a lo mejor soy sonámbula o Kaito Kid la cerro anoche y como estaba durmiendo no me di cuenta(si eso debe ser aunque sea muy improbable)-se decía con una mano en la barbilla mientras tenía una lucha interna de pensamientos

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Kaito mirándola a un metro de distancia mientras le sonreía juguetonamente

-no me sucede nada-dijo e ignorándolo se encamino hacia al salón-su sonrisa se le parece mucho a Kaito Kid (¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?!)Él no es Kaito Kid y mejor dicho lo de anoche no sucedió así que como puedo saber cómo es su sonrisa-pensó interiormente alarmada

-como digas-respondió adelantándose caminando despreocupadamente

-algún día conoceré a Kaito Kid el cual no es Kaito Kuroba, el no arruinara mi sueño-se dijo a si misma muy segura de sí misma caminando más rápido y antes de entrar al salón -Kaito Kuroba no destrozaras el sueño de una fanática-se dijo a si misma mirando decidida a Kaito Kuroba

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Siempre quise hacer un OC y por fin lo hice

¿Qué les pareció mi personaje?

Quise hacer un personaje que odiara a Kaito Kuroba pero amara a Kaito Kid todo lo contrario a Aoko

Si les gusto puedo hacer una historia más larga aunque será en un futuro lejano o ¿no? todo depende de mi inspiración

Bueno comenten para saberlo antes de que mi inspiración se extinga

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
